A Change in the Winds
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: Okay, so here's part 2 of my Narnia AU. Here's the Prince Caspian. Spoilers for film and book, I suppose. Reviews are most welcome, they keep the muse around. And please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"**A Change in the Winds"**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia series. I wish I did. But I don't. Walden Media, Disney Studios, and the ever inspiring C. S. Lewis and his family. I do own Audrey.

Spoilers: Only for the Prince Caspian movie, seeing as how it's based on that.

**Pairings: **slight Caspian/Susan; Peter/OC

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance/AU

**A/N: **This is part 2 of my AU series for Narnia: Sight Unseen.

**Ch. 1**

**(Narnia, Dark Forest)**

Badger came hurrying into the room where Audrey slept.

"Come quick, Lady Audrey!" the badger woke her up, prodding her.

The 17 year old slowly threw her blankets off and sat up.

"What is it," she half whined, very unbefitting of a once Queen of Narnia. "The sun has barely begun to rise."

"There are Telmarines here in the Wood. And they are getting closer!" Badger exclaimed quickly and franticly.

Audrey got up quickly, just missing hitting her head on the low ceiling and threw on her robe. Trumpkin and Nikabrik had woken as well. The two dwarves were peeking through the curtains. She was about to speak but Nikabrik silenced her with a hand. Audrey huffed and peeked through another window, making sure that the people outside couldn't see her.

A Telmarine on horseback came into view. He wasn't wearing a helmet. This made hitting a tree branch much more painful. Audrey saw that some blood trickled down his forehead.

The former Queen was about to order Nikabrik and Trumpkin to take care of the Telmarines soldiers. But she did not need too. The two dwarves grabbed their swords and walked out of the tree base. She and Badger watched from inside. As they knew, three Telmarines were no match for the two dwarves. The remaining soldiers ran away.

Audrey got up and headed for her room again.

"And where might you be going?" Badger asked.

"The Telmarine is injured. I'm getting ready to treat him," she informed him. Audrey than said, "Have them bring him to me as soon as they are able."

With that she left to get ready. She put some water on the stove. As the water began to warm and slowly boil, Audrey gathered clean cloth to use as gauze for the wound. As she reached up to grab some dried herbs from the ceiling, Audrey heard the sound of Susan's horn being blown. She could feel the prickle of magic emitting from the horn.

_Impossible_, she thought, almost tripping over her own feet, getting to the window.

Nikabrik had just hit the nameless man unconscious again with the blunt of his sword.

*********

The dark haired man lay in Audrey's bed. She tended to him. The manner in which she did so was not that of two enemies, but of friends. Audrey's gentle touch was that of a loving mother's tending to her child's wounds.

Audrey's work was slow work, but not hard and didn't require much attention. Her mind wandered onto Peter, as it always did when she had a free moment for her mind to wander. She longed for the day to reunite with him once more. Her heart filled with sadness as she thought that, that day my never come. Audrey wiped her tears away and got back to treating him.

As she crushed the herbs, Audrey looked up at Daja, who was sitting on her perch. The phoenix was watching her long time friend. Audrey then had an idea. She walked over to the fire bird. Daja sensed her friends' sadness once again. Tears came from the bird. Audrey extended the bowl of herbs and let the tears fall into it.

Audrey made the contents in the bowl into a paste. She then set it aside and turned her attention to clean the gash on his head. When she plastered on the paste, the man flinched, but did not wake up. She continued cautiously from now on. The last thing she wanted was for him to wake up and freak out, yelling for his Telmarine friends.

When she was done wrapping up his head she stepped out of the room and left him to sleep. Audrey plopped down in a chair between the two dwarves as Badger served her tea, two hard boiled eggs and toast for breakfast.

"I set Daja out hunting. When she returns I'm going to have her send a message to the centaurs," Audrey told them.

"That's very wise, My Lady," Trumpkin said.

"Yes, we will need to organize our people for their return," Badger agreed.

When Nikabrik didn't say anything, Audrey asked him, "What's on your mind?"

"Why are we treating this Telmarine?" he answered, bitterly.

"He had Susan's horn. We need to know how he came of it and why he was running from his friends," Audrey told him, taking a sip of her tea.

Putting her tea down, she suddenly felt a rush. Her heart began to beat faster and smiled for the first time in years.

"The Kings and Queen's of Old have returned to us," she said, sighing with relief.

**To be continued . . . **


	2. Chapter 2

"**A Change in the Winds"**

**Ch. 2**

**(Narnia, Ruins of Cair Paravel)**

Peter had opened the door to the treasure room and immediately went inside. Shafts of light shone down from the ceiling. Lucy, Susan and Edmund walked past him and made their way quickly down the stone steps, excitedly. Peter followed, but stepped down the steps more slowly, taking it all in.

They all stood in front of their respected statues for a moment and then lifted up the lid to their individual chest. Peter approached his last. When he did a figure of a familiar woman appeared. It was Audrey. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look and listen to what she had to say.

"Your Majesties," the figure began. "If you are seeing this message, it means that Narnia is in great turmoil once again and you have been called to save this great land. The Telmarines have chased me and my fellow Narnian's into the Dark Forest. That is where you will find us now," she gave a short pause, sighing a little bit. "I am using the last bit of magic I have left to send this message to you. No one else can view it, I made sure of that. Please, get to The Dark Forest as soon as you are able. I hope to see you all very soon."

With that Audrey put her hand in front of her. Peter reached up and touched her hand with his. At his touch, the image flickered and then soon vanished.

**(Narnia, Dark Forest)**

By the time breakfast was eaten Daja appeared. Audrey had finished writing a letter when the phoenix perched herself on the back of a chair.

"Make sure this goes to Glenstorm," Audrey ordered the fire bird, as she attached the letter on one of the bird's leg. "Fly safe."

Daja left without any hesitation.

"Do you think it wise to send Trumpkin out on his own to retrieve the Kings and Queens of Old, My Lady?" Badger asked Audrey.

"Nope," she said. "But he didn't have any objections. Unlike somebody else we know." Audrey looked over at Nikabrik, smirking slightly.

As Badger cleaned up and began making soup to be ready for an early dinner, Audrey sat herself in front of the fire and stared into it. She wanted to try and see if dhe could control the fire, like she once could before the Pevensies left. The former Queen extended her hand. She wanted to try to move a flame from the fire in front of her and hold it comfortably in her hand, as she could do before.

But, her attempt failed after a half an hour. Audrey sighed heavily and put her hand back down into her lap.

"Any luck?" Nikabrik asked her.

"None," she answered turning from the fire and standing up. "I was hoping that since the Kings and Queens of Old have returned to us, my abilities would return since my abilities left the same time they did."

"Give it time," Badger said wisely, bustling over the stove in front of him.

"Time is what we may not have," she said, making her way to the bedroom where the Telmarine was resting. "Excuse my while I check on my patient."

The Telmarine was still sleeping peacefully on the bed. Audrey recovered a book from under the bed, sat down in the chair by the window and read comfortably. The sun was high in the sky by the time the Telmarine began to stir. She marked the page that she was reading and gracefully closed the book shut with a snap.

"Good afternoon, Prince Caspian," Audrey said, standing up and went over to him.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, slowly.

"I had a vision of this very day more than two thousand years ago," she told him.

When she moved to check on is wound, Caspian flinched and moved away from her slightly.

"I'm just here to check your wound," she told him innocently. "You hit the tree pretty hard. And, well, Nikabrik didn't help any by hitting you a second time."

The Prince reluctantly let her examine him. As she peeled away the bandages, he asked, "You must be no older than 17. Yet you said you had a vision of us meeting two thousand years ago. How is that possible?"

"The me being over two thousand years old, or that I can see into the future?" Audrey asked, with a hint of a smile.

"Both, I suppose," he said.

She had just finish unwrapping the bandages when she said, "I guess that your Professor hadn't gotten to me in your studies of Narnia."

"You know of my Professor?" he asked, flinching once more as Audrey took a closer look at his wounds, which were almost completely healed.

"Who do you think ordered him to teach you about Narnia in the first place?" she asked rhetorically. "Hiding in the forest wasn't my idea of spending the rest of my life. I had hoped one day to see the stars again."

"I noticed that you avoided in answering my question," Caspian remarked.

Audrey still didn't answer.

"Well, it looks like your wound will be completely healed by tonight," she told him instead. "Daja's tears really are helpful. I should get her to cry more often."

"Who's . . . ?"

But Daja chose that moment to return. She landed graceful on the windowsill. Audrey abandoned Caspian and hurried over to the fire bird. She took Glenstorm's response from the birds leg and read it.

Audrey looked up from the scroll once she read it and smiled at Caspian.

"It looks like you'll get to meet the centaurs," she said brightly to him.

**To be continued . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

"**A Change in the Winds"**

**Ch. 3**

**(Aslan's HOW)**

The meeting between the Centaurs and the rest of the Narnian's went as well as it could have gone. In truth, Audrey expected it to be a complete disaster. She was very impressed with Caspian and how he handled himself in front of a bunch of people who hated him severely. But once Glenstorm pledged his allegiance to the young Prince, everyone else agreed to help Caspian regain the throne.

Audrey had sent Reepicheep and several centaurs, including Glenstorm, on a mission to procure weapons for the army. It was sunrise by the time Audrey decided to seek out Caspian. She found him asleep up against a wall. Audrey threw a pillow at him to wake him up. He looked rather irritated at the abruptness of the former Queen.

"I'm sure that what your professor has taught you has only scratched the surface," she told him. "Come. You should know what Narnian's had been through to regain our freedom the first time around."

Audrey took a torch from the nearby wall. Caspian followed, curiously.

She led him deeper in the mountain side. There were carvings all over the walls. The four Pevensies stood in front of their thrones, Mr. Tumnus standing by the lamp post where he and Lucy had first met. Audrey ran her fingers over the four Pevensies, stopping momentarily at Peter.

"Tell, me, Caspian, did your professor tell you about Peter dieing during the battle with the White Witch?" she asked, not facing him.

"No, " Caspian answered.

"I was once immortal. When Aslan created me, I had the ability to see into the future. I am the one who prophesied the appearance of the four and the role that they would eventually play in the destiny of Narnia. I also had the ability to produce and control fire," Audrey told him.

Caspian raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not surprised that you don't believe me," she sighed. "Perhaps one day, they will return and you will see for yourself," Audrey paused and glanced at the children on the wall and finally faced Caspian.

"Jadis, the White Witch, had mortally wounded Peter in the battle. So much so that he died from the wound. I had felt him leave me, as I did Aslan, at the time. When I reached him, there was only one thing I had to do: I took him in my arms and kissed him. Then we were both engulfed in fire," Audrey told him.

She let out a shaky breath.

"And you brought him back to life, giving up your immortality?" Caspian asked.

"That's what happened, yes," Audrey told him, and was pleased to see that he did not sound skeptical.

Glenstorm had appeared at Caspian's side.

"The raid was a success, Your Majesties," he told them.

"How many weapons did you manage to retrieve?" Audrey asked.

"Enough for 2," Glenstorm told her.

"That should suffice," she said. "Thank you."

*****

Audrey fell into a restless sleep that night. After waking up in a sheet of sweet dripping down her face and chills, she decided to just give up on sleeping all together. Instead of sleeping, she retreated to the top of the mountain that housed Aslan's HOW, with only her cloak and a small blanket to keep her warm.

She put down the blanket and laid down on it on her back. Audrey wrapped her cloak around herself for warmth and gazed up at the stars above. Suddenly she heard someone climbing up to her. She sat up, alert.

But, it was only Caspian.

"You couldn't sleep either?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Memories from the past I'd rather forget. You?" Audrey said.

"Well, some red-head woke me up from a fairly decent dream to show me something important. Since then, I'm having trouble getting back to sleep," Caspian answered, with a slight grin.

Audrey smiled a little. She laid back down on the ground. Caspian followed suite, next to her. They laid there in silence as they gazed up at the night sky. Luckily, it was a clear night, perfect for star gazing.

Caspian turned his head and looked over at Audrey.

"Do you still love him?" he asked.

Audrey turned her head quickly at him.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

"After all of this time?"

"Definitely," she then answered firmly.

"How can you tell that High King Peter does not love you anymore?" he then asked.

"I know. It's a very strong feeling I have," she told him sternly.

The fire bird appeared next to her moments later with another note attached to her leg. Audrey relieved her of it and read it.

"It's from Trumpkin," she told Caspian.

"What does it say?"

"The coordinates to meet him and the Kings and Queens of old," Audrey told him.

Her heart skipped a beat. After all of this time she was hour away from seeing them all once more.

**To be continued . . . **


	4. Chapter 4

"**A Change in the Winds"**

**Ch. 4**

**(Narnia, Forest)**

After Trumpkin's note, Audrey found it even more difficult to fall asleep. Despite her lack of sleep, Audrey walked the forest with high energy and excitement she had net felt in a very long time. Audrey had the Minotaur scout ahead of the group, in case there were any Telmarine soldiers around.

As Audrey walked along with Badger and Nikabrik, she suddenly heard a warrior-like yell. She began to run to see what the commotion up ahead was. Prince Caspian and Peter had begun to fight. Audrey gave a big sigh, collected all of her energy and strength and then stepped forward into view.

"Enough!" she yelled firmly as loud as she could.

They stopped. Her presence caught Peter completely off guard and dropped the rock he had held over his head, ready to attack Caspian with. She stood between them, holding up both hands, waiting to restrain them, if necessary.

"We are all on the same side," Audrey reminded them.

Lucy immediately went to hug her. Susan followed her, with a bit more dignity than her younger sister. Caspian dropped Peter's sword, the sharp edge now touching the ground.

"I have missed you," Audrey told them softly. When Lucy let go she spoke louder, "I have missed all of you."

"It's good to see a familiar face in Narnia," Edmund said.

Caspian swallowed hard and gave a short bow.

"I apologize."

Audrey didn't hear him. She made her way to Peter and hugged him tightly around the neck. Peter wrapped his arms around her. She was doing her best not to get emotional in front of the group, who were watching intently. Audrey did, however, kiss him lightly on the cheek before releasing him.

"How?" he asked.

"Later," she told him, putting a hand on his cheek where she had just kissed him. "I promise."

Peter nodded. Audrey turned her attention to the crowd.

"We must go. It will be dark soon," she said.

**(Narnia, The Dark Forest)**

"I grow as you do," Audrey told Peter and the rest of the Pevensie's as they made their way to Aslan's HOW. "Not long after you went back to your own world, I reverted back to my 16 year old self, as did you."

"But what about your powers? What happened to them?" Susan asked.

"They left me. I woke up one morning and they were gone. The same time as I reverted back to my 16 year old self. Not long after the Telmarines had begun attacking us," Audrey answered, with a touch of bitterness in her voice.

Trumpkin heard the bitterness that was in her voice and told her firmly, "It wasn't your fault. Their numbers overwhelmed us. Don't go blame yourself."

"I can't help but to blame myself. Narnia fell during my rule as Queen," she said.

"It hasn't fallen," Edmund said. "Not yet."

"We won't let it," Peter assured her, taking her hand.

**(Narnia, Aslan's HOW)**

Prince Caspian had showed the Pevensies the carvings on the wall. But there was still more to see. Audrey guided them deeper inside the mountain. There was silence as they followed her deeper and deeper. When they reached their destination she dipped her torch. The fire immediately spread around the perimeter, completely lighting every inch of the room.

"During my rule as queen I had this place built to preserve and protect the Stone Table," Audrey told them.

*****

The looks between Audrey and Peter could not keep their restraint for physical contact, despite the temporary embrace and the gentle touch of their hands meeting. Peter had sent the others to gather more wood for the fires. There was really no need for more wood, but it was a good excuse for Peter and Audrey to spend some time alone together before going into battle against Miraz and his Telmarine army.

Audrey and Peter kissed the moment that they were alone. It had only been a year for Peter, but for Audrey it was over a thousand years since they had shared a moment like this. When they broke away finally, Audrey rested her head on his chest. They stood there for a moment, enjoying the embrace and warmth of one another.

And then suddenly, it had happened. She hadn't felt like this in nearly a thousand years, or more. Her head ached. She gripped Peter's chest as the pain hit it's highest point.

"Audrey?"

When Audrey looked up to answer, Peter knew exactly what was happening. Her eyes had gone pearly white and a drop of blood trickled down from her nose. She was having a vision. Audrey collapsed from the pain. Peter swiftly caught her and tried to make her as comfortable as he could. He had just wiped her bleeding nose when Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, and Susan entered.

"What has happened?" Caspian asked, kneeling down beside her.

"I think she's had a vision," Susan said, noticing the nose bleed and the milky eyes.

"I thought that she didn't have her abilities anymore?" Edmund asked.

Peter stroked Audrey's forehead. A sheet of sweat had appeared. Audrey shook violently and gasped. The vision was over. Lucy dropped a single drop of Nectar into Audrey's mouth. At the very least it would get rid of the bloody nose and headache.

Peter helped her up and walked her to the Stone Table, where she sat down. Audrey wiped the blood with her sleeve. She shivered slightly, even though there was no breeze.

"Peter, we've called a meeting," Edmund told the High King. "To deal with Miraz."

"Well, we could either fight to the death or stay in here, protected," Caspian said.

"This isn't a fortress. It's tomb," Peter told him.

"The castle will have very little soldiers protecting it," Nikabrik said.

Audrey finally noticed that several people had entered the room.

"Miraz will have concentrated all of his efforts to fight us, here," Glenstorm said.

"We could go in, in the dead of night and take care of Miraz then," Edmund said reasonably.

"We'll have the element of surprise," Trumpkin pointed out, gruffly.

"There's another option," Lucy spoke up, climbing on the Stone Table and sitting behind Audrey. "Aslan."

"I don't think he's going to help us this time, Lu," Peter told her.

"I think you need to remember who really defeated the White Witch, Peter," Lucy said.

Peter turned to the others in the room.

"Raiding Miraz's castle is the best plan we've got," he told everyone.

"No!" Audrey spoke loudly and firmly. She stood up to speak to the surrounding group, "I have just foreseen the outcome of the raid."

All of the attention was now on Audrey. She was still a bit weak, but she regained her confidence with each word she spoke. Audrey was talking to Peter now.

"The raid will not be successful and we will have lost many good men," she told him slowly.

"What would you suggest, then?" Peter asked.

"Lucy is right. We should wait for Aslan to arrive," she said.

"I'm sorry. I just don't see that happening. If he could, he would have arrived by now, wouldn't he?" Peter said gently.

"Maybe you just need to have a little faith," Audrey told him wisely.

Peter turned into the group, "In the meantime we should prepare a decent sized group of troops and prepare for the raid. We need to find a way in without alerting the entire castle," he ordered. "Let's get to it then."

With that he walked away. Audrey exchanged looks with Caspian, Edmund, and Susan before leaving to follow Peter.

"At least let me go with you on the raid," Audrey told Peter when she saw him.

"You were never good with a sword," Peter said.

Audrey put her hands on her hips.

"I've had a lot more time to practice since we fought Jadis' army. Edmund taught me well," she said. "And you'll need as many fighters as you need."

As they walked along a corridor, she tripped over a small rock. Peter caught her in his arms.

"Going into Miraz's castle will require stealth," He said. "And I can see your just as clumsy as ever," he added chuckling.

Audrey pushed him away and stood up straighter.

"All of the 15 years we were married and as your advisor, you have relied on me and my visions without hesitation," she reminded him. "Why you wouldn't listen to me now, is beyond me. Good luck with the raid," With that she dashed past him and left before Peter could say anymore.

**To be continued . . . **


	5. Chapter 5

"**A Change in the Winds"**

**Ch. 5**

**(Narnia, Aslan's HOW)**

Audrey found Lucy sitting on the Stone Table, looking up at the picture of Aslan etched in stone on the wall. Peter, Edmund, Caspian and Susan had left for the raid. Audrey sat down beside Lucy and put an arm around her.

"This isn't the Narnia I wanted to return to," Lucy said sadly.

"We're going to fix it. I promise," she told her.

Lucy looked up at Audrey.

"Aslan will come again, won't he?" she asked.

"He has to," Audrey said softly.

The two looked up at the Aslan etched in the stone wall and waited.

*****

It was dawn by the time Peter and the others returned. Lucy and Audrey ran outside to meet the others. Audrey ran immediately to Peter and hugged him fiercely, never wanting to let go of him and then kissed him passionately, not caring that everyone saw. Lucy went to Trumpkin, who was brought in on a stretcher.

It started to rain lightly.

"I'm sorry," Peter said to Audrey when she finally let him go. "I should have listened to you."

She didn't say or do anything for a reply. Audrey knew telling him off wouldn't change things and it would make Peter feel even worse. Then she asked the question that she didn't want to ask.

"How many did we loose?" she asked.

Caspian and Peter exchanged looks.

"Too many," Caspian said as he passed.

The rain fell even harder now. Peter took Audrey's hand in his and looked at her gravely. Then she led them all inside to get dry and fed. They were going to need all of the strength that they could muster.

*****

They were all inside now. Caspian had left the front area and headed to the Stone Table with a pout. Audrey noticed that Nikabrik had followed him. Susan passed cups and a tea pot around.

When Peter poured tea into Audrey's cup he asked, "You know I haven't had the chance to ask: what happened to Emily?"

"I wish I could tell you that she died of old age. But, I'm afraid she didn't. Emily died defending Narnia against the Telmarines," Audrey told him.

She took a sip of tea. The tea warmed her up instantly, but she felt a cold breeze. Audrey thought that it came from the front of the cave, so she dismissed it.

"Excuse my ignorance, but who's Emily?" Trumpkin asked.

"Emily was our daughter," Peter said, looking directly at Audrey. "What happened?"

"I was still queen at the time," Audrey began. "Emily, Mr. Tumnus, and I were desperately trying to figure out a way to deal with the Telmarines peacefully. When Caspian the first and his son, Caspian the second arrived in Cair Paravel for one of the many peace talks, I immediately saw the look in Emily and Prince Caspian the seconds eyes," She paused and then added, "It was the same look you and I shared, Peter."

"Little Emily had fallen for a Telmarine Prince?" Susan asked.

"Well, she wasn't so little by that time," Audrey reminded her. "And as I'm sure you know Susan, it's very hard to resist that Telmarine accent," she nudged her sister-in-law, grinning a little.

"Shut up!" Susan hissed back at her, eyeing her brothers and younger sister.

"Then what happened?" Peter asked quickly.

"After several meetings and failed attempts at a truce, Emily confided in me about her feelings for the then Prince Caspian," Audrey went on.

"How'd you react to that?" Edmund asked.

"At first, I was a furious," she confessed. "But, the more I thought about it, the more I understood," Audrey looked straight over at Peter when she added, "Love is a very powerful emotion."

A faun had come around and served them all a small bowl of stew and stale bread.

"Caspian the second had proposed marriage," Audrey said, dipping her bread in her stew. She took a bite before saying, "I saw this as a very rare opportunity and one last effort of ending the fighting in a peaceful way."

Audrey swallowed another bite and continued, "Unfortunately, King Caspian the first wanted nothing to do with the alliance. He probably never wanted to make peace with the Narnian's from day one, now that I come to think of it."

Tears began to swell in Audrey's eyes.

"What did he do?" Lucy asked, taking her hand.

Audrey swiftly whipped them away and said, "King Caspian ordered an all out attack on Cair Paravel that night. I had specifically ordered Emily and Caspian the Second to stay safe in the treasure room. It was the safest room in the castle, at the time. She didn't listen."

"She had your personality, by the sound of things," Trumpkin commented.

Audrey nodded.

"It seems that was her undoing," Audrey told them. "I was busy fighting soldiers. My skills as a swordsmen had improved since we fought Jadis. The next thing I know, I found King Caspian standing over Emily, with his sword through her chest."

Audrey swallowed hard, putting her food a side. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"I made my way to him. But, I wasn't quick enough," she continued. "Caspian the Second killed him, himself. I never saw him again. After the castle fell, myself and the Narnian's went into hiding in the dark forest."

Suddenly there was a burst of magic filled the air and the fire in front of them flicked rapidly by the force of it.

"Did anybody else feel that?" Lucy asked the group.

"Yes. But I thought I was just imagining it," Susan told her.

There was now a more steady flow of magic. They all looked around, trying to find the source. Until Audrey looked behind her. The breeze she felt before wasn't the wind. It was magic. Dark magic she hadn't felt since Jadis was around.

"Caspian!" Audrey said, exasperated.

Audrey jumped up. Peter and the rest followed her. They ran deeper into the tunnel until they reached the Stone Table. Audrey stopped abruptly at the site in front of her.

There she was: Jadis was suspended around two pillars in front of the picture of Aslan. She was still trapped in ice. But Audrey immediately noticed that Caspian was in a circle. In front of him was the Jadis' broken scepter. Peter ran past her, spotting what was happening.

"Get away from him!" Peter yelled, as he drew his sword.

When the others drew there weapons at once, Audrey did the same thing. Peter pushed Caspian out of the way while the others had there own individual fights. Lucy and Trumpkin went for Nikabrik. Edmund went for the werewolf, while Audrey confronted the hooded creature.

Audrey saw Lucy go down from the corner of her eye. But Trumpkin had taken care of Nikabrik once and for all. Taking out the hooded creature was easy enough for Audrey. Edmund was having a little trouble with the werewolf however. As she went to help him, she spotted Peter was now in the circle in front of Jadis and, already, Jadis' pull was already taking in affect.

The werewolf had knocked Audrey back so hard that her nose began to bleed and her head was pounding. She didn't bother to get up. Not that she needed to anymore. Edmund had finally gained the upper hand and finally killed the werewolf. But by the time she sat up, was had vanished from her sight.

When Peter and Jadis' hand had barely touched, there was a loud crashing sound and then the ice broke into a million pieces and fell to the ground, revealing, once again, the picture of Aslan.

"I know. You had it sorted," Edmund said before walking away.

By that time Susan finally made her way toward the room. Susan gave Peter and Caspian a very disappointed look and then stormed out.

**To be continued . . . **


	6. Chapter 6

"**A Change in the Winds"**

**Ch. 6**

**(Narnia, Aslan's HOW)**

Caspian sat with his Professor in the spot Audrey and Caspian had their talk under the stars.

"You are the greatest contradiction in history: A Telmarine Prince wishing for a free Narnia."

Audrey chose that moment to step forward. The Professor stood up at her presence and bowed slightly.

"It is good to see you again, My Lady," he told her taking her hands.

"And you. It is good to see you well and unharmed," Audrey told him.

"If you'll excuse me, Your Majesties, I believe Trumpkin owes me on a bet," the Professor said gruffly.

He gave her hands a gentle squeeze, winked, and then left. Caspian was about to follow him, but Audrey held him back.

"Caspian, hang on," she called

He stopped and looked over to her.

"I'd like to share something with you. Before we go off to fight. Just so you know in case either of us don't . . ." Audrey stopped herself further.

The former Queen cleared her throat before saying, "I knew your father, for a short time, before Miraz killed him."

Caspian's attention was now fully on her now, moving closer to her and not taking his eyes off her.

"Miraz had ordered my capture once. He succeeded. You don't need to know exactly how except: I dropped my guard for a few seconds," she told him. "Anyway, your father had no knowledge of this. He was perfectly content on letting us die out, alone in the Dark Forest."

Audrey paused and looked out onto the field below.

"I can show you," she said suddenly.

He nodded feverishly.

"Okay. I hope this works. I haven't done this in quite a while," Audrey murmured.

The former Queen placed her hands gently on his temples and closed her eyes, in concentration.

****((Telmarine Castle, Caspian the 9th room))****

Audrey was led into the room. She was bound and gagged. Her appearance was rough and beaten. The guards were not easy on her. Caspian the Ninth sat comfortably at his writing desk. He did not turn to face her right away. Caspian the Ninth finished his sentence he was writing and then finally turned to her.

Caspian got up and undid her gag, as well as untying her. Audrey remained still. She didn't know what to think at first. She was prepared to run, fight her way out of the castle. But her curiosity had stopped her from doing so.

"What is your name, young one?" Caspian the ninth asked, in a surprisingly kind voice.

"Audrey Pevensie. Former Queen of Narnia," she answered with pride.

"That's impossible," he breathed. "She's supposed to be long dead."

"Oh, it's quite possible, if you've got an open mind," Audrey told him. "Tell me: why am I here? Haven't you and your family caused me enough grief?"

"My brother-in-law did this, not me," Caspian told her, defensively, leaning against the desk.

Audrey rubbed her wrists. She spotted the dagger on the desk that had just been used to cut the rope that had bound her hands together.

"Capturing me isn't the worst thing your family has done," Audrey told him icily.

"You'd blame me for what my ancestors did centuries ago?" Caspian the ninth asked.

Audrey stood up quickly, grabbed the dagger from the desk and held it to his throat. She looked into his eyes with a fierce look.

"Caspian the First murdered my daughter in cold blood just because she fell in love with his son!" she shouted angrily. Audrey stepped closer to Caspian the ninth. "I exhausted all of my resources to prevent the war, to find a way to live in peace with one another. Caspian the first flat out refused! Your people have made it perfectly clear that you want the Narnian's eradicated."

"I do not like what my people have become, young one," Caspian the Ninth hissed, not taking his eyes off of the dagger.

There was a loud babies cry that came from a darkened corner. Audrey hesitated before withdrawing the blade. She stepped over to the open window slowly, tears surfacing. The cold night air ruffled her fiery red hair. She could barely see a spot of light flying her way.

"I'm sorry," she told the Telmarine king. "I thought that I had left that part of my past behind me."

"If there is a way to fix what my ancestors have done to you and your people, please tell me," Caspian the ninth told her.

He went over to the crib and tried to shush the baby boy. Audrey went over to it and caressed his soft cheek with the knuckle of her index finger. The baby calmed down. But not before Audrey had the vision. Her eyes went white and her nose bled. Seconds later she came out of her trance, with her head aching.

Audrey held her head, but there was a sense of urgency.

"Come sit down," he offered his chair.

"No. Thank you," she waved away his offer. "There's no time."

"What do you mean?" Caspian the ninth asked, concerned. "What's just happened?"

"There isn't much time to explain. I only have moments now," Audrey dashed to the window.

The spot of light was now growing larger with every second now.

"I have had a vision of things to come," she began to tell him quickly. "Your son and I will meet no more than 15 years from now. That meeting will be the end of the Telmarines tough regime. In order for our meeting to take place there is one thing that you must do. And it must be by tonight."

"What is it? I'll do anything," Caspian asked urgently.

"You must send for a teacher to teach your son about the stars," Audrey told him.

"And what will he actually be teaching my son?"

"About Narnia and the past. If he is to become the one that ends this cycle of Telmarine violence, than it must start with learning about this great land," she said, steeling a glance at the window.

The fire bird was getting closer. Audrey could now recognize the wings.

"I need you to write down a piece of your Will telling them to hire an Astronomy teacher for your son when he turns 14," Audrey told him.

"Why can't I just send for the teacher myself," he eyed her.

"Because you will be dead in three nights time," she informed him softly. "Your brother-in-law will not let you release me without a price. He's out for blood and he won't stop until he does, whether it's mine or yours."

Caspian the ninth and Audrey looked at one another and then Caspian nodded.

"Then it will be mine. As long as my son is safe,"

Audrey gave a short bow and went over to the crib. She caressed his face once more, an orange glow shimmered around his face and body.

"With this gift I bestow upon you, you shall not be harmed in any manner," Audrey told the baby softly. "Until we meet again, Young Prince." she bent down and kissed the baby gently on the forehead.

"It is done," King Caspian announced.

"Excellent," she replied.

Caspian the ninth finished writing the letter and put it between the pages of one of his books. Audrey stepped over to the window. Daja was in clearer view now, even the soldiers down below caught sight of the beautiful bird. The former queen turned her back to the window and stepped forward, to give the bird room.

"The freedom of the Narnian's is in your hands now," she said.

Daja flew into the room gracefully. Audrey raised her hands and clapped them together, taking hold of the birds legs. In a puff of fire the two vanished.

**(Narnia, Aslan's HOW)**

Audrey released Caspian the Tenth. She gulped up some cold air. Caspian guided her to the boulders and sat her down.

"Thank you," Caspian said. "for showing me that."

"Your father died doing the right thing," Audrey told him. "You should be proud of that."

She put her hands in her lap and rested against the mountainside.

"You should go rest," Caspian suggested.

"Is that an order?"

"Do I need to make it one?" he asked,

There was a pause before she replied, "No. I will go quietly. This time."

Caspian helped her up. Audrey slowly stood up and gazed upon the open field. Just coming into view she could see helmets gleam in the sunlight.

"Caspian," she nudged him. He followed her gaze. "Go get peter and Lucy. I'll get the others."

They all met back on the mountainside of the HOW and gazed at the soldiers slowly approaching them. Audrey released a tired breath.

**To be continued . . . **


	7. Chapter 7

"**A Change in the Winds"**

**Ch. 7**

**(Narnia, Aslan's HOW)**

"Our best shot now is to get to Aslan," Audrey told the group. "He's the only one that can help us."

"Where would we find him, though?" Edmund asked.

Suddenly Audrey had another vision. Her nose began to bleed again and her eyes turned white momentarily. Peter went to her and held one of her hands tightly, so she wouldn't fall to the ground. Susan took the other hand to balance her as well.

The vision only took a few seconds to happen. The nose bleed wasn't as bad as it has been. Her head still ached though. When her eyes went to normal she gulped up some air. She nodded to Peter and Susan, signaling them to let go. They did, but a little reluctantly.

"The forest," Audrey answered Edmund.

"Lucy should be the one to go," Edmund said.

Peter glanced over to his young sister.

When Lucy nodded in agreement with Edmund, he said to her, "Someone should go with you."

Susan stepped forward and volunteered, "I'll go."

"The Telmarines are getting closer, Your Majesties," Reepicheep said with a slight bow. "We need to buy time."

Audrey moved her eyes over to Caspian. She could tell that he was now reserved about speaking. The former Queen noticed that he had wanted to speak up now, however. Peter followed her gaze to the Prince. Audrey gave a small nod, silently nudging her husband.

"You have an idea, Caspian?" Peter asked.

Caspian stood up slowly. He looked a bit nervous, like a school boy who had just been picked on by a teacher to speak in front of the whole class.

"Miraz may be King, but he must still abide by our laws," he said, gaining confidence with every word. "You must duel with Miraz."

**((()))**

Audrey fussed with the chain mail of Peter's battle suite. It had been a very long time since he had had to use it. She had hoped that he would never have to use it again. The former Queen let out a heavy sigh. Audrey could hear the distance voice of Peter coming from one of the many corridors of the HOW.

Peter entered. He had immediately stopped talking to Caspian at the sight of his battle suite laid out upon the rock. Peter stepped forward and gazed upon his suite even closer. Trumpkin handed his helmet over to him.

"Who's going to be your second, your Majesty?" Trumpkin asked.

"If I may, Majesty? I would be honored to take on the responsibility," Reepicheep said, bowing.

Trumpkin let out a soft snort, "You?"

Before Reepicheep could respond, Peter told him, "As you well know, my good Reepicheep, there are many humans who are quit afraid of mice. It would not be fair to the opponent, for they will be forced to forfeit and runaway."

Reepicheep bowed.

"You're very clever, your majesty. That's exactly what I was thinking," the brave mouse said.

He gave a look to Trumpkin. Peter gave a small smile. He turned to Caspian.

"Caspian have Ed --"

"I would like to be your Second," Audrey interrupted him "I have that right," she told him.

Peter stepped over to her and put her hands in his.

"I've learned long ago not to argue with you once you've put your mind to something," he told her. Peter stole a kiss from her before saying, "Let's get ready."

**To be continued . . . **


	8. Chapter 8

"**A Change in the Winds"**

**Ch. 8**

**(Narnia, Aslan's HOW)**

The Telmarine soldiers had arrived, with Miraz at the lead, waiting. It was a beautiful day; the sun was out and there was a soft breeze.

"Why is it, it's always a beautiful day when we go into battle?" Edmund asked rhetorically.

"What? You would rather have it be raining?" Audrey asked back.

Caspian helped Audrey with her chain mail. Peter stepped in and cleared his throat.

"Caspian, I'd like for you to go and follow Susan and Lucy. The Telmarines will most likely to give them trouble," Peter told him. "I'd feel better knowing that they'll have back-up."

Caspian nodded and bowed. As he past Audrey to leave, she put her hand on his arm. He stopped.

"Stay safe," she told him.

He gave her hand a comforting squeeze, bowed slightly and then finally left.

"Jealous?" Audrey asked Peter.

"Should I be?" he asked.

Audrey turned to face him.

"No," she said firmly.

Edmund could tell where this conversation was ending, as he watched his brother and sister-in-law move closer.

"I'm going to check on the troops," Edmund said, and then left without waiting for a response.

Sure enough, Audrey and Peter embraced. The armor clanged as they hugged. So, Audrey settled for a kiss from her husband.

**(Narnia, Ext. Aslan's HOW)**

Everybody had circled around the old ruins where the Stone Table had been before the Telmarines invaded. Peter and Audrey walked out shoulder to shoulder. Edmund met them when the two reached him at the ruins.

Audrey gave Miraz a hateful look, when he caught her eye. Edmund helped Peter with his shield and sword. All while Audrey never keeping her eyes off of Miraz. He's up to something, she thought suspiciously.

When Peter put on his helmet, Audrey finally looked away from Miraz and said to Peter, "Good luck."

Peter and Miraz walked slowly to the middle of the ruins. They walked around in a circle, neither one of them taking their eyes off of one another.

"How many people must die today," Miraz hissed.

"Just one," Peter said, before slamming down his helmet.

Peter had charged at Miraz. The two fought. Audrey couldn't help but cringe when Peter got hit particularly hard by Miraz. Peter had gained an advantage and slices the Telmarines thigh open. He gritted his teeth and fell to the ground.

But Miraz tripped Peter. As he fell to the ground the Telmarine recovered quickly and stood. Miraz stepped on Peter's shield, dislocating Peter's shoulder. Audrey gasped and put her hands over her mouth as Peter yelped out in pain.

Audrey heard a horse approaching. She looked up and saw Caspian and Susan approaching on his horse.

"Does his highness need a respite?" Miraz hissed, the pain in his legs escalating.

"Five minutes?" Peter gritted through his teeth.

"Three," Miraz responded.

The two got up and slowly limped away to their respected sides. Caspian and Susan dismounted the horse.

"Lucy?" Peter asked, in pain.

"She got through," Susan said, looking worried as he took a closer look at her brother.

Audrey sat Peter down. Edmund carefully took off his shield and rested his sword against a nearby pillar. Audrey closed her eyes and called for Daja. The fire bird made her presence known as she flew around the area. The Telmarine soldiers gazed up at the bird in awe. Daja took a few moments to enjoy the attention and then landed on Audrey's arm.

On the pretense of healing his shoulder, Audrey whispered, "Let me have a round with him."

Peter looked at her sharply.

"I just want to knock him around a bit, then you can finish him off, if you like," she said in a low voice.

He sighed.

"Alright," Peter answered. "But the moment I see your in trouble, I'm pulling you out." he added firmly.

"Deal," Audrey said, leaning down and kissing him.

**To be continued . . . **


	9. Chapter 9

"**A Change in the Winds"**

**Ch. 9**

**(Narnia, Ext. Aslan's HOW)**

Peter helped Audrey with her shield. At first she wasn't going to use one, but after a stern look from her husband, she changed her mind.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Edmund told her.

"Miraz was going to execute me if it wasn't for Caspian the Ninth," she answered as if that settled the matter. "The least I can do is knock him around a bit."

"If you do have an open to disable him, feel free to take it," Peter told her.

Caspian put a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Good luck," he told her.

Audrey took in a deep breath, stepped forward and approached Miraz in the middle of the ruins. She had no helmet. Because of this, Miraz refused to put his back on.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the Bitch wants to play," Miraz spat.

"Are we going to fight, or trade insults all afternoon?" Audrey asked calmly.

Miraz straightened out and pulled his sword at the ready. Audrey ran forward, jumped on a rock that gave her momentum to lung faster and harder. Their swords clanged together loudly.

"Who taught her how to fight?" Caspian asked.

"I did," Edmund answered proudly.

Miraz made a jab at her side, but she blocked it with her shield. When he stumbled back, she took the opportunity and went to stab at one of the weaker spots in his chain mail. Audrey misjudged Miraz's ability to recover after a blow. He grabbed her, twisted her arm around to her back and forced her drop her sword. Audrey let out a yelp in pain from her shoulder being twisted.

For a half a second she could feel a sudden surge of magic. Suddenly she was engulfed in fire and transported herself behind Miraz a foot away. But, not using this power for over a thousand years got clumsy and landed on her butt. Before getting up, Audrey looked around her. Everybody stared at her in amazement. Peter stood up from where he was sitting; Miraz spun around.

Audrey engulfed herself in flames and transported herself back in front of Miraz. She quickly grabbed her sword and disappeared from his sight again. Miraz spun around trying to keep an eye on her. It was difficult. Audrey kept appearing and disappearing all around him.

"What Narnian trickery is this?" Miraz demanded, dizzily.

Audrey appeared behind him.

"You have read the Professors books on Narnia, I take it?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, spinning around.

Audrey disappeared again and appeared in front of him, Nose to nose.

"Good," she said.

She reached for his arm and twisted it behind his back, making Miraz drop his sword.

Audrey whispered in his ear with a grin on her face, "Aslan has returned."

She twisted his arm so far that he fell to the ground. Audrey gave her sword a little florist and then hit Miraz on the head hard with the handle end of her sword, knocking him unconscious. Miraz lay on the ground for several seconds before Audrey decided it was safe to turn her back on him.

As she slowly stepped toward where Peter, Edmund, and Caspian were standing, Peter meet her half way. He quickly hugged her one handed, his sword still stuck in his right hand.

"That was incredible!" Peter exclaimed.

"It was wasn't?" she replied, chuckling tiredly.

They turned and started walking toward the HOW.

"Look out!" Edmund warned.

The two turned swiftly. Miraz had gotten up and started running toward them, his sword raised high. But Peter quickly ran his sword through Miraz' armpit. The Telmarine king fell to the ground, finally crippled. Peter raised his sword, but hesitated. He looked down at the pitiful site of the Telmarine. Everyone was watching him with batted breath.

"What's the matter, Boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz spat.

Peter dropped his sword.

"It's not mine to take," he told him, firmly.

He turned and extended his sword to Caspian. Caspian slowly crept forward and took it. He raised Peter's sword.

"Perhaps I was wrong," Miraz told his nephew. "You have the makings of a Telmarine King after all."

Caspian raised the sword even higher and then let out a yell. He slammed the sword and it landed in a patch of grass directly in front of Miraz.

"Not one like you," Caspian told him, softly, yet firmly. "Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnian's back there kingdom."

Cheers erupted from the Narnians. Amongst the cheering, one of the Telmarine high council went over to help his king up. Caspian had just met up with the others when there was a shout across the ruins.

"Treachery! They shot him!" the member announced. "They murdered our king!"

**To be continued . . . **


	10. Chapter 10

****

A Change in the Winds

Ch. 10

(Narnia, Ext. Aslans HOW)

"Peter!" Caspian warned.

Peter turned around just in time to see a Telmarine soldier charging toward him, his sword raised. He swiftly cut at him and the Telmarine hit the ground.

"Go!" Peter ordered.

Caspian leapt on a horse and galloped toward the HOW. Peter and Audrey ran to stand next to Edmund. On top of the mountain behind them, Susan commanded the archers.

The Telmarines brought out their giant war machines. Boulders came raining down on the Narnians. It took two waves of boulders hitting the ground before the Telmarine Calvary began to march steadily toward the Narnians.

"Archers at the ready!" they heard Susan order the archers on top of the mountain.

Caspian took that as his sign and galloped inside the HOW. A horn rang in the distance.

"One," Peter began to count. "Two."

When Peter reached seven Susan shouted through the noise of the boulders.

"Take aim!"

"Eight," Peter continued to count. "Get ready," he ordered louder.

As the Telmarines charged forward the ground began to get weak and started to crumble beneath their feet. Horses and soldiers alike started to fall into the big gapping hole in the ground. Audrey, Peter, and Edmund watched on.

"Now!" they heard Susan ordered.

The arrows rained down on the Telmarines.

Edmund got on the nearest horse as Peter took out his sword and ordered the army, "Charge!"

Audrey grabbed her sword out and ran along side her husband. Caspian and the rest of the Narnian army appeared from behind the first wave of Telmarines to join in the fight. Dwarves, with their bow and arrows raised, came into view. Giving them flight, were the Griffins. The archers bombarded the Telmarine army with their arrows.

Unfortunately, it didnt take long for the Telmarine archers to knock the Griffins down to the ground. Peter took a moment from the fight to look up at Susan.

"Lucy?" he asked.

Susan merely shook her head.

Not wanting to make the same mistake twice, Peter shouted, "Back to the HOW!"

But retreat wasnt an option. The boulders continued to rain down and hit the HOW hard. So hard that the only entrance to the HOW had crumbled, burying a few of the Narnians in the process.

Caspian went to join Peter and Audrey. They all held their breathe as they watched helplessly as Susan lost her balance and fell to a lower level of the mountain that was crumbling.

There was no choice but to fight until Aslan would help. Edmund, Susan and Trumpkin now joined them. Edmund and Trumpkin took out their swords and Susan took out her bow and placed an arrow a the ready. Peter exchanged looks with all of them. Wordlessly they understood.

Audrey formed a fireball in her hand. Peter ran forward, the others followed. The former queen, however, engulfed herself in flames and transported herself even further into the fight. Audrey threw fireballs left and right, occasionally taking out her sword and using her sword fighting skills.

"Boy, am I ever glad that I never was on the receiving end of her bad side," Edmund commented to Peter when he took a moment to glance around at his surroundings.

"Neither am I!" Peter said, slashing at a Telmarine.

Audrey transported herself closer to where Peter had just helped Caspian up. She felt a sudden shiver of magic flowed through her veins and up her back.

"Did you feel that?" she asked.

The two shook their heads, wearily. Without much warning the trees around them came back to life and the roots shot out of the ground and attacked the Telmarines, carefully going around the Narnians.

"Lucy," Peter said. Renewed with energy, Peter exclaimed, "For Aslan!"

Peter and the others charged again, this time with a confidence of winning. Audrey noticed that the Telmarines and began to retreat. She heard an order that they were retreating to the river. Another shiver of magic came to her.

"Peter, they're retreating to the river," she told him. "Aslan wants us to corner them there."

Without questioning her about Aslan telling her this, he nodded and ordered the army to follow.

When they met the river, the Telmarines stopped dead. The Narnian halted. They all glanced to see why. Audrey, Peter, Edmund and Caspian saw why. Lucy and Aslan stood at the other end of the bridge. Audrey smirked.

Glozelle could only see Lucy standing there. So, he ordered the army to charge anyway. He barely reached the half way point on the bridge when Aslan roared. The army stopped as the water rippled from the vibrations of the great, load roar.

Suddenly the water began to recede. The Telmarines started to move backwards, thoroughly frightened of what might happen. They had a good reason to be scared. The river god appeared. He looked over at Aslan, who nodded his thanks.

The river god lifted up the bridge. It was now time for nature to take back their land. The remaining soldiers fell of the bridge, while Glozelle managed to stay on. His horse, however, was not happy to be on a bridge that had been lifted up in the air. The river god swallowed Glozelle, drowning him.

The water god vanished. The river splashed, soaking everyone. Telmarines and Narnians drudged along the river, trying to cross the other side. After the display of what the Narnians can really do, the Telmarines surrendered quietly.

To be continued . . .

(A/N: Sorry for the long delays between chapters. I didnt realize how long it was between posts. I have actually be working on continuing this AU with Voyage of the Dawn Treader AND figuring out on how to end this part of the story. Im having trouble on how Im gonna end it. Im of two minds. If youd like to help me decide, e-mail me: Trisana_ or PM me via my account and Ill send you on the two options Im thinking about. Id post it here, but I dont want to spoil my other readers.


	11. Chapter 11

****

A Change in the Winds

Ch. 11

(Narnia, Ext. River)

Audrey, Prince Caspian, and the three Pevensies slowly made their way across the river, fighting against the waters currents. Tired and battle worn, they stopped right in front of Aslan and Lucy and dropped to the ground in a bow.

"Raise, Kings and Queens of Narnia," Aslan said, his voice deep. When all but Caspian rose, he said, "All of you."

Caspian looked up and slowly stood back up.

"I do not know if I am ready," he confessed.

"That is precisely the reason you are," Aslan answered, knowingly.

****

(Narnia, Castle)

The Kings and Queens rode on horse back through the villages, making their way to the Castle. They had barely enough time to freshen up before the celebrations began. Audrey had just finished cleaning her face and putting her hair up when there was knock at the door.

"Come in," she called.

It was Peter.

"You look nice," he commented when she went to meet him.

"Hmmm. Thanks," Audrey went over to kiss him. "You clean up nicely, too."

Peter smiled and returned the kiss.

"Do we have to go down to the banquet?" she said, with a little whine in her voice. "I just want to stay here and be with you."

"You know we have to make an appearance," he told her.

She made a face. Peter chuckled and dragged her out of the room and downstairs.

****

(Narnia, Ext. Telmarine Village at the edge of the Castle)

The next morning Aslan had called everyone, Narnians and Telmarines a like, to gather around the closest Telmarine Village to the castle. As people arrived, Daja appeared and showed off her beautiful wings. The phoenix flew around, thoroughly enjoying the attention.

Audrey shook her head and mumbled to Lucy, who was standing next to her, "Show off."

Lucy smiled, "She really is."

"Was she always like this?" Edmund asked.

"Always," Audrey replied, smiling fondly.

She glanced over at Susan and Peter. They were watching the fire bird, but they looked uneasy. Audrey was about to ask what was the matter when Caspian and Aslan stepped up next to them.

"Narnia belong's to the Narnian's just as does man. Any Telmarine want to stay and live in peace are welcome too. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the land of our forefathers," Caspian spoke to the crowd.

"It has been generations since we left Telmar," a Telmarine said.

"We are not speaking of Telmar," Aslan informed him. "Your ancestors were sea fairing brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave. A rare cesium that brought them here from their world. The same world as our Kings and Queens," He and Caspian turned their heads to the four Pevensies. "It is to that Island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

Everyone looked around. But nobody volunteered. Until . . .

"I will go," Glozelle spoke up. "I will except the offer."

He made his way to the front. And then Caspians Aunt spoke, "So will we," and they followed Glozelle up.

"Because you have spoken first," Aslan told them when they reached him. "Your future in that world shall be good."

Aslan breathed gently upon them. The tree behind them came to life, splitting itself and in doing so, making a doorway.

The Telmarines stepped up slowly, walking past Caspian and Aslan and straight through, without ever looking back. They vanished. The crowd gasped.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" a skeptical Telmarine shouted from the crowd.

"Sire," Reepicheep spoke. "If my example could be of any service I will take eleven mice through without any further delay."

Peter and Susan looked at one another and exchanged a meaningful glance at Aslan. Peter stepped forward.

"We'll go", he announced.

"We will?" Edmund asked, as if it was news to him.

Audrey knew this. She had, had a vision last night before bed.

"Come on. Times up," he told his younger brother. Peter took a moment and glanced at Lucy and Audrey before going over to Caspian. He handed him his sword. "Besides were not needed here anymore."

Caspian took it. "I will look after it until your return," Caspian promised the other.

"I'm afraid that's just it," Susan spoke up. "Were not coming back."

Audrey looked up, surprised. She surely didnt see this coming.

"Wait, what?" She looked over at Aslan hopelessly and then back at Peter, stepping over to meet them. "No."

"Audrey," Peter began softly.

"No," she said more loudly, cutting him off. She was starting to get a little angry. "I just got you back. I'm not loosing you again!"

"That is precisely why," Aslans soft, yet firm voice broke through her growing anger. "I am giving you a chance to go with them."

The four Pevensies, Caspian and Audrey glanced at him. Audrey didnt hesitate to give them her answer. She went over to Aslan and hugged him, totally immersing her face in his mane.

"Thank you," she told the Great Lion softly.

She released him from her gentle hold, wiping her eyes with her finger. Aslan opened his large mouth and breathed on her softly. Instantly, Audrey felt better.

She smiled a thank you and joined Peter and the rest of the Pevensies. Peter grasped her hand and held it tightly, smiling. The five looked at one another and non-verbally decided it was time to leave. One by one they all stepped trough.

****

(London)

The Pevensies were immediately changed back into their school outfits. Audrey quickly glanced at herself. She was wearing the same thing Susan was and carrying a suitcase of her very own.

Lucy and Audrey glanced back from were they entered. The doorway to Narnia was sealed. Audrey saw the subway train pull up. The Pevensies went to grab their luggage and boarded the train. Audrey followed suite.

When the doors shut, Edmund asked, so only they could hear, "Do you think we could go back? "Everyone looked at him. "It's just that I left my new torch in Narnia."

They all grinned.

****

The End!

(A/N: Okay, so what did everyone think? Big thank to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their Favorites. I'm gonna start Voyage of the Dawn Treader here pretty soon, so stay tuned for that!)


End file.
